Rainy Saturday Reminiscences (Sugar and Spice Make Everything Nice)
by D3lusionalDays
Summary: A lazy morning, thinking back on the blossoming of a forbidden but delicious love, and the beginning of the best weekend ever. Rin X Len LEMON. Rated M for language, and for loads of NSFW stuff like twincest and several other things I definitely don't approve of IRL.
1. Part 1 of 2

It's the rain that wakes me; at least it's the first thing I notice. Before my eyes even open I'm aware of the soft rattling on the roof. I open my eyes just a crack and realize my bedroom is still mostly dark; a soft grey light, light of an overcast early morning, leaks in through the slits in the window blind. Yawning, I turn my head to see the digital clock on my bedside table. 7:15 AM. No wonder I'm still drowsy. I lift a hand to my face and wipe the sleep dirt from my eyes with the tip of one finger.

I raise and stretch my arms, yawning again, then plunge them back under the covers against the chill of the room. I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of my own body heat trapped beneath the sheets and blankets; it's as if I'm wrapped up snugly in my own little cocoon, safe from the cold and the rain. Then I turn over on my other side, away from the clock, and open my eyes again. My vision is filled with gold - a gorgeous, messy mop of blonde hair, glinting faintly in the dim light. My eyes move down, and now I see his face, seeming innocent and angelic in sleep.

He's no innocent and no angel, and neither am I - last night was definitely proof of that - but looking at his beautiful face I feel my heart pound and leap for joy. He's mine, always was, always will be. Closer to me than any boyfriend could ever be. My twin. My mirror image. My life, my soul, my love.

My Len.

* * *

It was just a coincidence that a business trip for some of our housemates fell on the same weekend as a long-planned vacation for the rest. Meiko and Kaito came to us not long beforehand and asked if we thought we were ready to handle the responsibilities of minding the house by ourselves for the first time. We said yes with almost casual ease, scoffing at the idea that we could possibly ruin the entire house in one weekend, but I could see that Len was struggling to conceal his excitement as much as I was. Alone from Friday night to Monday morning - no one around but the two of us... it was exactly what we had been wishing for, ever since we had first confessed our forbidden thoughts and feelings to one another.

It had been a long time coming. Puberty had smacked us both over the head with a sudden awareness of the opposite sex, but our immediate focus was on awareness of each other. Almost overnight, bathing together became a slightly awkward experience for me, and even more so for Len. I frequently had to watch him leap out of our bath blushing and reaching for his towel, his washcloth clasped to his groin with his other hand; he would snatch the towel frantically off the rack, wrap it around himself, and rush out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room before I could say or do anything.

Eventually, I began to hear rumors from my peers and to first understand what this interest in the opposite sex was all about, but I never really put it all together until Aunt Meiko sat down with me one day - it must have been at least two years ago by now - and we had what I guess is called the birds-and-bees talk. I think it must have been the same day Uncle Kaito had the exact same talk with my brother. We stopped bathing together after that; we'd both started to feel pretty weird about it.

But once I figured out what sex and romance were, I was in a bad position. I knew I was supposed to be interested in boys, but I kept mentally comparing every cute boy I ran across to my brother and coming away disappointed. None of them were as cute as Len, none could make me laugh as hard as he did, none could possibly be as caring or as kind as he had been to me for all our lives. I loved him too much to love any other boy.

I loved him, and then I realized I _wanted_ him.

I knew it was wrong; I knew it wasn't supposed to happen; I knew I'd be pretty much disowned and shunned if I ever admitted it to anyone. But alone in my room at night, exploring my body with my hands, it was Len I thought of - Len's beautiful blue eyes, Len's smile, Len's body hovering above mine. I scared myself pretty badly at one point: I accidentally broke my hymen with the handle of my hairbrush, pretending it was him. There was a single sharp burst of pain and a little blood; I let out a scream, and when I heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs I had only a few seconds to make myself and my clothes presentable. To my relief, it was Miku-nee instead of anyone else - I don't know if I could have handled seeing my brother at the moment - and I got away with some story about how I'd been practicing splits when something went wrong. She told me what it was (not realizing that I already knew), reassured me that it wasn't anything life-threatening, gave me a warm comforting hug - which was so totally Miku; she's always had a heart the size of a mountain - and left. She never saw the hairbrush.

And then, three months ago, things changed between us... in pretty much the most drastic way possible. It started late one night. I couldn't sleep, and I thought I was the only one awake until I began hearing noises from Len's room. I couldn't make them out until, distantly, I heard him moan, as if in pain: "Rin... Rin..."

I listened closer, startled. "Rin... oneechan, please..." That shocked me even worse; he _never_ calls me that, even if I am technically three minutes older than him. I heard one more long, muffled groan, jumped out of my bed and ran; all I could think was that there was something wrong with my brother, and he needed me. I darted down the hall to his door, practically flung it open, and said: "I'm here, Len, it's all right! What is it?"

And there was Len, sitting in his desk chair, face blushing and frozen in terror, his pajama top unbuttoned and thrown open, the trousers around his ankles, one hand between his legs and the other clutching a paper tissue, caught in the act of wiping streaks of some clear, whitish fluid off of his belly.

I quickly entered and shut the door behind me, turning the lock. "Len," I whispered, "what are you _doing?!_ "

That was when the truth came out, in sobs and whispers, in a flood of hot shameful tears. I don't know how many times he said he was sorry. Ever since he'd become old enough to notice women, he'd only had eyes for me. He couldn't imagine any other girl could be as wonderful and kind and beautiful as I was. He knew it was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't stop himself or convince himself to change; no matter how much he told himself he couldn't have his own sister, his whole body and soul yearned for me. He loved me and he _wanted_ me, with all his heart.

Hearing my own feelings for him pouring out of his mouth, I couldn't stop two tears from rolling down my own cheeks. I stepped closer, and he cringed back in his seat. "Rin, please don't... I know you hate me now," he said.

"You're my brother, Len," I said, and knelt down in front of him. "You know I could never hate you."

He looked down shamefacedly at the half-cleaned mess on his stomach. "I know, but - but this..."

"No, I don't even hate you for this," I said patiently, handing him another tissue; he hurried to finish the cleaning job. As he wiped his hands and threw the used tissues in the wastebasket, I leaned in. "Actually... Do you want to know a secret?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Um, sure."

"You won't tell anyone?" I felt my cheeks burning; I must have been even redder than he was.

"You know I won't."

I straightened up as much as I could, then threw my arms over his shoulders and dragged him forward to meet me; he almost fell out of the chair. Our faces were only inches apart. "The truth is, I feel the same way about you. Exactly the same."

His bright blue eyes blinked once, twice. "...You what?"

"I'm saying I love you, Len," I said softly. "And I mean _love_." I closed my eyes, leaned in, and planted a slow kiss on his lips. It wasn't the first time I'd kissed him there, but it was the first time I did it knowing exactly what it could mean.

I drew back, opening my eyes. Len was staring right at me, but he was also, as far as I could tell, too stunned to see me or anything else; underneath the drying tracks of his tears, his cheeks were covered with the brightest, reddest blush I had ever seen on him. "You..." he said at last, his eyes refocusing on me. "You really mean that? No fooling?"

"I mean it," I nodded. "No fooling, Len. I _love_ you."

A huge smile streaked across his face, and his eyes lit up with pure joy. "I _love_ you too, Rin."

He pressed his hands to my cheeks (one thumb was still a little sticky, but frankly I didn't really care), and brought me in for another kiss. This one was longer; it felt more the way a real kiss should feel. At some point, one of us - I don't remember which it was, and it doesn't seem to matter - got up enough courage to run their tongue along the other's lips. The other responded, and before we knew it we were French-kissing, our tongues clumsily but eagerly dancing together. He tasted sweet, like cinnamon and something else I couldn't name, and I must have tasted just as good to him. It seemed to go on for ages; in the end we had to stop and catch our breath, and my knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the floor. We were both so happy that it almost hurt to stop.

We stood up; Len bashfully pulled his pants up, but left his shirt open. His bedside lamp was the only light turned on in the room, and we shut it off to go to bed. I slept next to him that night, and until we fell asleep we did nothing but kiss, kiss, and kiss some more. I think we were getting pretty good at it by the end.

* * *

And now here I am, lying naked under my bedcovers (except for a baggy pair of loose socks covering me up to my knees), gazing half-awake at my brother's sleeping face. He's lying on his back, arms beneath his pillow, face turned in my direction.

Damn him, why does he have to be so cute?

I move, snuggling up closer to him. I reach forward with one hand, under the sheets, and rest it on his bare thigh. _That's right,_ I remember, _he's naked too._ I run my hand slowly up the length of Len's body, over the rounded hill of his hip bone, gliding along the gentle curves of his toned stomach muscles and his chest, stopping beneath his chin. Carefully, I lift his chin until his face is aligned with mine; I scoot in even closer until I can feel the heat of his body pressed up against my own, then bring my lips to his.

Len doesn't respond, maybe because he's too fast asleep, but I keep on kissing him anyway, running my tongue over his soft sweet lips. Now I move my hand slowly in the other direction, down his chest, down the flat of his stomach, down to where my fingers run into a little patch of short, unkempt hair. _He may still be snoozing,_ I think with a smile between kisses, _but I can give him a nice early-morning surprise._

My fingers move an inch or two lower, and I'm touching the most sensitive place of all. The last time I held this in my hand, it was very different; his skin was like silk, but underneath that it felt hard and strong as old bamboo. It's slack and soft now - _but not for long,_ I think, grinning again. I wrap my fingers around it and begin, gently and without hurry, to stroke him.

His hips tremble, once or twice. He gives a little moan, half sleepy, half aroused. I close my eyes and begin to kiss him again, losing myself in the sensations of his lips against mine and his shaft gradually hardening in my hand.

Suddenly, his whole body shifts over on its side; I almost lose my grip on him. Before I can open my eyes, a hand takes hold of the back of my head; his lips open and his tongue plunges into my mouth. It's not a long kiss, but it's deep and soulful. When my eyes do finally open, it's to gaze into his: a perfect blue, glimmering in the hazy light from the window, alluring under heavy, half-awake eyelids.

He smiles at me, that unfair, irresistible Kagamine Len smile. "Good morning, Sugar," he says.

"Morning, Spice," I reply. Our private pet names for each other, names we only ever use when we're alone together.

We can't help but laugh, looking at each other's sleepy eyes and messy hair. He takes his hand from my head, stretches his free arm, and yawns widely; his arm drops back to rest on the coverlet. "I've got to say," he says with his eyes closed, "this isn't a bad way to wake up at all." Grinning, he tilts his hips forward a little, and his cock slides through my fingers.

"Yeah, that was the general idea," I tell him, and give it one, two, three quick little jerks.

His hips buck, and he hisses breath through his teeth. "Fuck, Rin," he mutters, "if you're gonna do that... What time is it?"

"About 7:20."

"So early?" He lifts his head and slides his other arm out from under the pillow; both arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me close to himself. As we kiss, my nipples poke into his chest and I can feel his cock against my belly, hot and just barely pulsing with his heartbeat.

"Hey, Sugar," he whispers huskily, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

"Yeah, Spice?"

He looks at me with a wicked little smirk. "...You wanna?"

"...Hell yes, I wanna."

* * *

For most of those three months following our initial confession, we didn't have the guts to do much more than make out. Outside of our rooms, we never had more than one or two minutes alone together. Every kiss we shared out there carried the risk that someone might walk in on us any moment, or some camera hidden who-knows-where might catch us, and our broken taboo would be discovered; we knew we couldn't bear the shame if anyone found out. We usually had to settle for a quick peck on the cheek, just in case. A peck on the mouth, if we could be reasonably sure nobody was watching.

We started bathing together again, and no one saw anything suspicious about it. But we could never get away with anything; we loved bathing now, running our soapy washcloths up and down each other's bodies - but every time we were sitting in the tub with our tongues in each other's mouths and Len's hand on my chest, Miku-nee or Luka-nee would start banging on the door: "What's taking you two so long in there?" And we'd have to leap out of the tub, towel ourselves off as fast as possible, and try to put on casual faces as we walked out.

After a while we couldn't stand any more of this, and we made plans. We'd stay up late one Friday night, and I'd come to Len's bedroom when everyone else was finally asleep. We "went to bed" early, and it felt like an eternity until the rest of the house quieted down; it was long past midnight when I sneaked out of my room. I shut my door as silently as I could, tiptoed to Len's door, cracked it and slipped inside.

"Lock it," Len said. I turned the latch until the bolt clicked quietly into place, and turned around. My brother was sitting on the bed in the same pajamas he'd worn the night we confessed. His face was beaming at me, nervous but excited; it took me a moment to realize I was wearing a smile identical to his. "Okay," he said quietly. "So... wow. This is it."

"This is it," I agreed. An electric shudder of desire ran through my body as I stepped closer to him.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "Your choice." He sat back on the mattress, and I noticed his penis already pitching a visible tent in his trousers.

"Good question." I thought about it for a moment or two, then went and dragged his chair over from the desk and sat down facing him, very close. "Okay," I ordered. "Strip."

"Strip?" he repeated, his face reddening.

"Yeah," I said. "I want to watch you touch yourself. And in return-" I spread my legs on the seat and began unbuttoning my own pajama top - "you can watch me."

"Okay then," he replied. He undid the buttons of his shirt without taking his eyes off me, while I did the same. I had to bite my lower lip as his perfect chest and abdomen came into view, and I saw he was biting his lip too as he looked down at my breasts. I pinched one hardening nipple, rolling it between a finger and thumb, and winked at him; I heard him abruptly inhale and exhale a deep, unmistakably aroused breath.

We simultaneously flung our tops aside and went to work on the bottoms. I wiggled my butt on the seat, working my pajama trousers and my panties off in one go. Len stood up, undid the drawstring of his trousers, dropped them and kicked them to one side. I got one good glimpse of his package, wrapped in a tiny pair of black briefs that no longer quite fit him (especially not with his erection inside of them), before he bent over again and drew them down his legs.

And there was my twin brother standing totally bare before me, his face smiling but blushing bright red, one hand on his hip and the other sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, and his stiff cock proudly standing up, practically right in my face. "Well," he said, "I'm ready."

"So am I," I replied, leaning back in the chair and leisurely spreading my legs. He sat down quickly, as if all the strength had disappeared from his own legs; his eyes were locked on my exposed slit. I was overcome by the knowledge that my lover - my forbidden love - was finally looking, really _looking_ , at my pussy for the first time. I could feel my inner self clench and begin to grow wet at the thought.

Still looking down, he leaned to one side, fumbling for something on his nightstand; when he laid his hand on it, I saw it was a little tube of lotion - _now how_ , I thought, _did I not notice that?_ He squeezed a small portion into the palm of one hand, and was rubbing his hands together when he suddenly stopped and looked up. He gave me the dirtiest little grin I've ever seen, arched his back, and began to move his palms in slow circles on his chest until his boyish muscles gleamed with a thin sheen of moisture, as though he'd put on suntan oil. Once he was sure he had my full attention, he slid his slick hands down the flat expanse of his stomach, taking his sweet time in a way that made me ache. He brought them down to his crotch - and then stopped, holding his hands to either side of his hard dick but not touching it.

"Well?" he purred. "You said you were going to join me."

"Y-yes, I did," I sputtered. I sat back in the desk chair and began to fan my fingertips over the points of my nipples. They were hard little nubs already, and a few feathery touches sent an erotic thrill through me. I let my left hand continue playing with my breasts; my other wandered slowly down my body in the direction of my groin, giving Len a few seconds of his own medicine. I saw his eyes hungrily following me. At last I lowered one finger and drew it delicately up my slit, bottom to top, letting out a tiny gasp of delight at the sensation that flowed through me. The finger came away glistening wet.

Len couldn't take any more: one of his hands dug into the bedsheets next to him, the other clasped his cock, and he began to stroke himself. I drank in the sight of my beautiful twin, naked on his bed, his hips slowly rocking as he jerked himself off, staring shamelessly back at me with the lowered eyelids of arousal. I memorized the way he gradually worked his foreskin back, revealing the pink head of his cock; the way he ran his fingers along the underside; the way he shivered as he teased the little hole at his tip with a fingernail. And all the time I knew he was memorizing me as well: the way I tugged on and tweaked my nipples, the way I caressed in a circle around a tiny pink bead of flesh that had emerged from between my lower lips, the way I spread myself and inserted one, then two long fingers into my pussy, the way I bucked my hips against the heel of my hand as I fingerbanged myself.

Len's hand and hips were moving faster; his chest heaved with deep, unsteady breaths. " _Fuck_ , Rin," he gasped out, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Yeah?" I barely managed to say through a haze of my own bliss.

"I love you." His hand frantically stroked and squeezed his cock; the formerly pink head was now a furious red, and I could see something clear dribbling out of the tip. "I love you... so fucking much..."

"I love you too," I moaned, not feeling the least bit silly or sappy about saying it. Little sparks of electricity were shooting through my body from the places where my hand met my pussy.

"Are you... are you close?" Len panted. "I c- I can't take much more of this..."

The sparks were coming quicker now, as I plunged my fingers unmercifully into myself (we could both hear the wet, sloppy noises they were making) and ground my clitoris against my hand. "Fuck yes. I'm so close..."

"Sh-show me. I'll show you, so please..." His hips jerked and twitched chaotically. "Cum for me, Rin. I wanna see you cum. Please..." Then he unexpectedly froze and gave me a pleading look that I had never seen before. "Cum for your _brother_."

 ** _Oh my god._** It was a filthy thing to say out loud, it was beyond naughty, it was obscene - and in an instant I was hornier than I'd ever been in my life. I immediately stopped teasing my breasts and brought both hands to bear on my cunny, one hand loudly jackhammering fingers into me and the other pinching and rubbing my clit. My hips rose off the seat for a full second; I just barely stopped myself from screaming and waking the house.

My butt slammed back into the chair. A gigantic firecracker went off in my head, and a firework exploded in my pelvis. Choked-off noises escaped from my throat. My whole body froze stiff for a moment, then began to shake and spasm in waves of ecstasy. I was cumming, and cumming hard too; I'm still stunned that I could even think well enough to do what I did. Right in the middle of my orgasm, I spread my legs even wider and pulled my inner lips apart with both hands to show Len. He could see everything, I knew - the hot, honey-dripping pink of my core; my swollen clit beneath its little hood; my pussy winking at him as my inner muscles tensed and released with every wave... I moaned unsteadily at the thought.

He gasped again. "Oh, Rin, oh _FUCK_ -" His eyes rolled back in his head, then shut tight. He fell back on the bed, brought his free hand to his face and stuffed his wrist sideways between his teeth; through his gritted teeth he let out a rhythmic series of muffled screams, pleasure so intense it sounded like pain: " ** _Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!_** " In time with his moaning, his own hips rose off the bed and humped violently at the air. White spurts of cum erupted from his cock as it throbbed and pulsed in his tightened fist. Most of it flew backward and landed on his belly again, but some got as far up as his chest. He took his arm out of his mouth - I could see the bite marks on one side of his wrist - and tried to push himself up to a sitting position again, but an aftershock ran through him and he fired off one last streak of semen before falling back; it jumped the minuscule distance between us and became a smear on the inside of my right thigh. I was on my way down from the peak of my orgasm, but I almost came all over again when I felt that little splash of heat.

I sank exhausted into the chair, all my limbs feeling dead and as limp as overcooked noodles. Len, so far as I could judge, was in the same condition, lying splayed upon his bed, motionless except for his erratic breathing and his rapidly deflating dick. For a minute or two, our breath and the ticking of Len's bedside clock were the only sounds in the room.

"...Whew. _Fuck._ " Len carefully raised himself on his elbows and looked down the length of his body at me. "That was incredible."

"Yes," I said dreamily, gazing up at the ceiling. "Yes, it was." I lowered my eyes and grinned at him. "We've _got_ to do this again."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, leaning over to grab the tissue box.

"As soon as possible," I added.

"Absolutely."

"Like, right now would be a pretty good time, actually." I laughed.

Len chuckled too, dabbing away at the cum on his chest with a wadded-up tissue. "Well, gimme about five minutes and I might be ready for you."

He leaned forward and proffered the tissues. I took one and wiped away the little white splotch on my leg, then mopped at the spot I myself had left on the chair. "Five minutes, huh? You sure you don't need more time?"

"I'll be all right. But hey, listen-" He gave me a very serious look. "I was thinking... You wanna do it to each other this time?"

I had thought the tingle of the blush on my face was going away, but it sprang back to life. "You... You want to take it that far, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, if you're cool with it..."

"Sure. I mean, at least it won't be like the stupid bath. Nobody outside to rush us."

"Just what I was thinking." He scooted over and lay down on his back, head on one of the pillows - pointedly leaving a space for me to lie next to him. He turned his head and gave me an entrancing look: "Care to join me?"

"Why, thank you, I think I will," I said, lowering myself onto the bed and clasping his hand in mine.

For a few minutes we just talked and occasionally kissed, but our bodies were soon quite visibly ready for another round. Step by slow step, we eased one another into our first mutual handjob... Had I really thought that last orgasm to be mind-blowing? I knew _nothing_. I mean, playing with yourself is one thing, but permitting someone else to touch you in that place is a different experience entirely. I had to give up some control - I couldn't dictate to Len how fast or slow his hand moved, how roughly or gently he toyed with my clitty, just how hard he should lick or suck on my nipple - but giving it up to him, trusting him, made the sensations even more intense. He brought me to the edge of cumming first, and I had just enough mind to grab the pillow from under my head and bite down on a corner of it before I went over. I went over _hard_ , screaming into the pillow, my hips jittering and legs thrashing crazily. Len managed to keep his fingers inside me, though, and I squeezed my pussy muscles tight around them; it wasn't enough that he could see me cumming, I wanted him to _feel_ me cumming, to feel every contraction and pulsation of the climax he had given me.

Len didn't last much longer than I did. His hips had quivered, helpless, as I tended delicately to his hard dick. I remembered all the things he liked - a slow peeling of the foreskin, a soft touch on the sensitive underside of the shaft, a fingernail teasing the little hole - and he got stiffer with every new move I made. By that time both of us were wriggling uncontrollably with arousal, and I think it must have been the feeling of my pussy clamping around his fingers when I came that did him in. He bit down on his own pillow and thrust his hips upward - and then it was my turn to feel something, as his cock twitched and trembled in my grasp, and launched little streams of semen all over his lower body and my hand.

We lay on the bed in the aftermath of our orgasms, too drained to move for several minutes, staring dazedly into one another's eyes - each of us a sweaty, shuddering, fluid-leaking mess. At last, I groped over to my side and swiped a handful of tissues from the box; I passed a few to Len and we wiped ourselves as clean as we could. We tossed the used tissues in the general direction of the wastebasket.

Len rolled onto his side with a sigh of contentment. I rolled over to face him. "You are amazing, you know that?" he said.

"So are you," I replied.

A few seconds of warm, comfortable silence fell between us.

"You know," he said, "I could fall asleep like this."

"Mmm. Me too."

"What'll we do when they catch us coming out of the same room in the morning?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe we could say I had a nightmare? We'll think of something."

"Okay." Len grabbed the bedcovers and drew them up over us. We nestled in close together and held each other.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," said my brother.

"Good night."

"Good night, Rin."

We kissed once and drifted off to sleep, our arms still wrapped around each other.

* * *

Now we're holding each other yet again, in my bed this time. "How do you want to do this?" Len asks me.

"Dunno," I murmur. "Do you want me to roll up on top?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, we already did that... I got an idea." He lifts himself off the mattress by one elbow. "Put your leg under me."

As I follow his instructions, I realize what he's got in mind. He lies back down, landing on my thigh but not painfully so, and I throw my top leg over his hip; we're still lying on our sides, but now my legs are wrapped around his waist - giving us perfect access to each other.

Len has a naughty smirk on his face as he brings his hips up to me. His cockhead slides gently up my lower lips, and he smiles wider at my little gasp of pleasure. I smile back and roll my pelvis against his, dragging my slit up and down the underside of his dick.

We lie there for a minute or two, rocking ourselves tenderly against each other. The tip of his cock rubs against my rapidly hardening clitoris, and little tremors run through me. His skin grows wet and lubricated; I can't tell how much of it is his own precum dripping out and how much is my juices getting smeared all over him.

I give my brother a long, lingering kiss. "I think I'm ready, Spice," I whisper to him, my voice barely audible to me over the noise of rain on the roof.

"Okay, Sugar," he whispers back. His hips withdraw for a moment, then come back at a slightly different angle; he's trying to aim for my entrance without using his hands. I angle myself a little better to help him, and it's no more than a few seconds before his tip is resting at the mouth of my pussy.

"Go slow," I say, and he nods back.

He does go slow entering me, achingly slow. The two of us close our eyes to concentrate on the sensation, savoring every delicious centimeter as his erection sinks deeper and deeper into me. My legs embrace his waist even tighter than before. Finally I feel something against my outside, a scraggly patch of pubic hair tickling my clit. We're lying hip to hip; I've taken in all of him, right down to the base.

We don't move for a minute or two. Neither of us wants to spoil the moment; we just want to enjoy it, the feeling of brother and sister joined together in the most heavenly and most forbidden of ways. I ripple my inner muscles, giving him an affectionate squeeze. He flexes some inner muscle of his own, and his cock jumps and twitches inside me.

"Want me to move yet, or are you enjoying this too much?" Len says, his voice a velvety growl.

I think it over. "Yeah, let's go," I say. "But like I said - let's go slow."

He nods. "Okay. Whatever you want." He pulls back, withdrawing himself inch by agonizing inch from my pussy... and then presses back in until he fills me again, not as slowly, but very gently.

This, I think to myself, is what they call making love. Fucking seems like the wrong word for what we're doing now.

Last night, though... that was another story.

* * *

We had kept meeting by night in our bedrooms whenever we could be sure it was safe. We'd sneak in, lock the door behind us, and continue exploring and experimenting with each other's bodies.

We'd moved on from just using our hands, as well. One night Len asked for permission to try something new, and I gave it to him. He had me lie down on the bed, then began kissing and licking his way down my body; on the way, he discovered that my nipples weren't my only sensitive area - my neck and my stomach, especially my belly button, were also turn-on zones. He spent entirely too long with his tongue in my navel, apparently because he had fun watching me squirm and squeal with half-ticklish half-horny laughter. His kisses continued downward, until he lifted my legs, pried my thighs apart, and crawled in between them; after a pause to admire the view, he plunged his face into my slit and began to eat me out. The feeling of my brother's tongue on my clit and reaching into my pussy was enough to drive me wild (and he was utterly relentless; I don't know how many minutes he stayed down there without coming up for air), but it wasn't until he looked up at me with his face covered in my honey, told me, "You're _delicious_ ," and promptly dove right back in that I knew it was time to grab a pillow to scream into.

Unsurprisingly, once the shaking stopped and I was coherent enough to talk again, I demanded a chance to return the favor. That was when I discovered that one of the most adorable and irresistible things in the world is my brother's face, helpless in the grip of pleasure, growing more cutely flustered and incoherent, as I lick and suck his cock. I watched his face closely that first time, to see what he reacted to and which of my moves he liked; even if he had been interested in other women, all that would have disappeared once I figured out how to blow him. I was determined to pay him back in full, so when he reared up, clutched at the back of my head, and stammered, "Rin! I'm - I'm gonna-" I didn't pull back; I only grabbed him by the hips and sucked harder until he finally came in my mouth. It was so sexy, feeling his cock pulsing on my tongue and knowing _I'd_ made him do that. And his cum had an interesting taste when I swallowed it - kind of bitter, kind of salty, maybe just a little sweet. At some point, he asked me what he tasted like, and I told him (although I also admitted I liked the taste of his kisses better); I couldn't resist asking him the same question, and he said I tasted sweet and sour - like honeycomb and oranges and brown sugar... The Sugar and Spice nicknames came not long afterward.

And all this time, our regular idol lives were going on, the same old cycle of school lessons and work. We might be Sugar and Spice to each other, but to the world we were still the Kagamine Twins, and Kagamine Rin and Len had homework to do and live shows to perform at and new songs to learn and interviews to give. We barely got any time alone outside the house, except maybe five minutes in dressing rooms here and there - and we never knew quite when we might be interrupted. But we made a game out of teasing each other, and sometimes we could be almost cruel about it.

There was the time he made a point of changing into his stage outfit right in front of me instead of behind the partition that split the room in half; I had to stand watching from the wings while he sang "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder", listening to the girls in the audience scream for him, tortured by knowing what none of them knew - that under his black shorts he was wearing that same little pair of black briefs he'd almost outgrown, the ones that showed off his bulge. I got him back at the next show, though: while we were waiting to go on to sing our "Remote Control" duet, I looked around to make sure no one could see us, then flipped my shirt up to show him that I wasn't wearing anything under it but a couple of spot bandages, each just slightly bigger than a 500-yen coin - exactly the right size to cover my nipples. To Len's credit, he never missed a note or a step once we hit the stage, but I'll bet a lot of people were wondering what he was blushing for.

The news that we would have a whole weekend completely to ourselves, though, hit us like a breath of fresh air... no, not quite. It was as though we were dying of thirst and someone gave us a glass of water. _Alone in the house!_ Like I said, we passed it off as no big deal, but I spent most of those final two weeks squirming internally, and I know Len was in the same boat. We were desperate not to give anything away; we didn't bathe together, and we didn't visit each other in the night. Nothing scared us more than the idea that we might be caught at the last possible moment. The worst part for me, though, was that my time of the month hit me just the weekend before. I spent most of the next four days in extreme discomfort and low-level panic, hoping that it wouldn't last very long; I don't know what deity answered my prayers, but it was all over by Wednesday.

* * *

So in the end, Friday came. Our tutor let us out of our lessons early and let us rush home. We arrived just in time to help everyone finish packing; Auntie Meiko asked Len to call a taxi to take her and Kaito to the airport. While he was on the phone, I was helping Luka-nee bring her bags down to her van, where Miku-nee was trying to fit their luggage into the rear like it was a game of Tetris.

"How long are you going to be gone again?" I asked.

"Ten days," said Luka-nee. "And Kaito and Meiko won't be back until Monday afternoon. You _will_ be okay by yourselves, won't you?"

"They'll be fine, Luka," Miku-nee said, clapping her on the shoulder. "They're responsible kids, both of them. I know they'll take good care of everything - won't you, Rin-chan?"

"You bet!" I said, handing her one more bag. "You'll be proud of us."

The taxi pulled up as we were finishing up at the van. Kaito and Meiko hurried down the front steps carrying their luggage, Len following with a few more bags. Kaito and the cab driver busied themselves with loading the baggage into the trunk; Auntie Meiko stopped to give us the house keys and ask us a few more questions. _Yes_ , we knew all the emergency phone numbers; _yes_ , we'd call her in case anything went wrong; _no_ , we wouldn't touch the liquor cabinet. "All right, you two," she said, wrapping us both up in a big hug and giving us each a quick smooch on the cheek. "Be good!"

"Don't worry, we will!" we said in unison.

As the cab left, Luka climbed behind the wheel of the van and started the engine. "Okay, guys, this is it," Miku-nee said, giving us separate hugs. "Have a good weekend."

"Have fun on your trip!" Len said, hugging her back.

"If they have souvenirs, I'll bring something home for you two. Bye!" Miku-nee dashed around the van, hopped in the front passenger seat, and blew us a kiss as Luka backed the van out of the driveway. We stood hand in hand, waving goodbye as they headed down the road.

As they turned a corner and disappeared from view, Len clutched at his stomach. "Ugh... We shouldn't have skipped lunch. I'm _starving_."

"Me too," I said. "Let's go in. I'll whip up something for us quick, no sweat." We went back into the house and locked the door.

Someone had been thoughtful enough to go to the store and come back with enough food to keep us supplied for the weekend; I pulled a few things out and began organizing them. Len came in to get a bottle of tea from the fridge. "What are you gonna make?"

"Curry rice," I said.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I can handle it."

"Okay," he shrugged, "if you say so." He went into the living room; I heard the TV come on and flip through the channels until it stopped on a soccer match just beginning. _Len and his J-League,_ I smiled to myself.

Once I got down to business, the curry was finished in no time at all - but I wasn't really thinking about the food, just as I was certain Len wasn't really thinking about soccer. We were running on autopilot for the moment. I dished up the curry - equal portions, as always - and took them into the next room.

Len was sitting on the floor behind the tea table. His eyes were on the TV when I came in with the plates, but he smiled all the same. "Gotta love that smell."

"Yup," I said, laying one of the plates and one of the forks on the table in front of him. "Now let's see how it tastes." I seated myself next to him, and we both said 'Itadakimasu' and dug in; I was relieved to find I hadn't messed up the recipe, and I ate as ravenously as Len did. I hadn't brought a drink with me, but Len offered me his tea, and I drank out of it without even giving a thought to the indirect-kiss implications. (After some of the things we'd done, that was the _least_ of my worries.)

Once we finished up, I sat back on the couch while Len went to put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. As I moved from the floor to the couch, I heard the water running briefly; Len came back in, wiping his hands on his shirt, and took a seat next to me. We sat side by side for a few minutes and watched the game, without actually paying attention to it; Len had casually thrown his arm up on the couch behind me.

Finally he turned his head and looked at the wall clock. "Okay, so it's been an hour. If any of them forgot anything, they'd have been back for it by now."

"Or they'd have called," I said, digging in my hip pocket and bringing out my phone. "Let's see - nope, no missed calls."

"Well then," Len said, "I guess we're free." His arm came down on my shoulder. "So... what do you wanna do first?"

"What do I want?" I said, leaning into him. "What I want is to do what we've been _waiting_ to do." I turned my head and put my lips to his. It was a long, intense kiss, full of all the emotions and desires we had been keeping down; our tongues passionately danced and dueled from mouth to mouth.

Our lips parted, and I whispered silkily in his ear: "I'm done waiting, Spice. I want _all_ of you."


	2. Part 2 of 2

Our lips parted, and I whispered silkily in his ear: "I'm done waiting, Spice. I want _all_ of you."

"You sure you're ready?" he murmured back.

"Yes, I'm sure. So take me upstairs right now, throw me on your bed, and _fuck me_."

"As you wish, Sugar," Len said. He jumped up from the couch, and I shrieked in surprised laughter as he scooped me up bodily in a princess carry. I threw my arms around his neck to steady myself, and we were off. He made it all the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room, and when he finally did drop me on his bed he hadn't even broken a sweat, even though I had to weigh almost as much as him. When I realized that, looking up at him as he casually stripped his shirt off, I felt unbelievably turned on; if I'd wanted him before, I _really_ wanted him now. Things downstairs were definitely starting to get a little... damp.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" he said, reaching for his belt.

"Sure," I said, and stretched out on the bed as seductively as I could. "But don't you want to help me?"

He immediately bent over me and started to help me unbutton my shirt; he started at the bottom while I undid my collar. A few seconds later my shirt hit the floor next to his, and I started unfastening my bra and lifted my ass off the mattress so that he could pull my skirt and my panties down off my legs. I threw my bra aside and was starting to pull off the ribboned hair band I always wear when he said, "No, wait."

"What?" I asked, one hand still on my head.

"Leave them on," Len said, and I saw a touch of red coming into his cheeks. "The bow and the hair clips, leave them on."

"You like the way they look, huh?" I said, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him.

"Y-yeah," he stammered.

"I'm guessing you like the way _these_ look too?" I said, playfully lifting one leg to show off one of my knee-high loose schoolgirl socks. "I notice you didn't try to take them off."

"Yeah, you can leave those on too," Len nodded. He sat down and laid a hand on my sock-clad shin, then ran it up to my bare thigh. "God, Rin," he sighed happily, "you're so sexy."

I felt a little tingle of joy in my innermost core when he said the words. "Well, _you_ can take your hair tie off, because I like the way it looks when your hair's down."

As soon as I'd said it, he yanked the hair tie away and shook his head violently. The little pigtail was gone, and a gorgeous fluffy mane of golden hair fell around his head. "Is that better, Sugar?" he asked.

'Damp'? I was positively _humid_ now. "Much better," I purred. "Now lose the shorts."

He lost them in record time, and under them were those _damn_ little black briefs yet again. He just smiled down at me, that same stupid unfair sexy smile as always, while I was busy biting my lip and pressing my thighs together. "Boy, you sure _look_ ready," he said.

"Yeah," I shot back. "I'm practically flooding. Now, _please_ , Spice - I can't take any more waiting..."

"Spread your legs," he said, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his undershorts. I did as he ordered, chewing my lip and feeling as though I were about to drip all over the sheets. Naked at last, he crawled onto the bed and knelt between my ankles. For just a moment he simply looked down at me, devotion shining in his lovely blue eyes - then he softly and tenderly laid down on me, pressed his body to mine, and began to kiss me.

I brought my hands up to Len's cheeks and held him there as we kissed. It felt good, so good, kissing him with his weight on top of me. I could feel his erection against my belly, harder than I'd ever felt it.

The kiss ended. Len lifted himself up on his hands and knees and repositioned himself a little further down. "Here goes," he said quietly, and held his hand to his groin; I felt a shock as he moved his cockhead into contact with the mouth of my pussy. He moved it up and down my slit, getting himself slick with my juices. Then he stopped, glanced briefly down at the place where we touched (I guess he was making sure he wasn't going up my butt), and began to push his hips forward.

My head went blank. The only thing I was aware of was the sensation of him sinking into me. If I could think, I would have thought that the feeling alone might be enough to bring me to climax right there. Compared to this, the hairbrush wasn't worth a damn; it had never had such _heat_ radiating out of it, for one thing.

Inch by inch, he made his way up my tight tunnel, sliding through the wetness until I felt him bottom out. The head of his dick was poking into something at the end - I later figured out it was my cervix - and I could feel the base of it pressed up to my entrance, and his balls resting against the underside of my butt... I could have swooned. This was the moment I'd dreamed of, for almost as long as I'd known what sex was; this was the consummation of our love at last. With him filling me I felt somehow _complete_ , in a way I'd never experienced before. And somehow, knowing that the world would disapprove - that they'd say it wasn't right for two kids our age to be doing this, that it especially wasn't right I should have _my brother's_ cock inside me - made it even better... and looking up into my brother's eyes, I could see that he was thinking the same thing.

"H-holy _crap_ ," Len said unsteadily. "I - I'm going to start moving, Rin... I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Go ahead," I replied. "Give it to me."

His hips moved again, drawing his cock out of my depths, and then plunging straight back into me. He did it again, and again, and gradually he fell into a rhythm. In and out, in and out... it was almost hypnotic. Like an idiot, all I could think was: _We're doing it. He's fucking me. He's finally fucking me and it's AMAZING._ I locked my legs around his waist, silently urging him onward.

Len arched his back. "Oh god, Rin..." he groaned. "It's... so good... I love this..."

"I love it too," I moaned back, raising my hands to roam aimlessly over his chest. "I luh - I love your cock... it's incredible, it's so fucking _hard_..."

"God yeah," Len said. "And your - ahh - your pussy's so fucking _tight_."

"Well," I said, giving him a naughty grin, "I - mmh - bet you'll like this, then." I cinched my legs tighter around his waist, bucked my hips upward to meet him, and tightened my pussy muscles down on his cock as hard as I could.

Len's eyes, which had been closed in bliss, shot open. "Agh!" he stammered incoherently. "Wh - ah - oh f-fuck..." He was so overwhelmed he forgot to move for a second or two. I felt him quiver and swell up even bigger inside me.

He was panting, but he caught his breath long enough to look down at me with an evil little smile of his own. "Yeah - _hahh_ \- I like that. And I bet - _huh_ \- you're gonna like this." That was all the warning I got before he grabbed hold of my hips and started railing into me, hard and fast. He wasn't just pumping, he was seriously _pounding_ me.

I couldn't control my voice; as he pistoned his cock inside my pussy, I found myself letting out gasps, wails, moans, and other sounds of pleasure I hadn't known I could make. My legs shot up past his waist, straight up into the air, and hung there shaking. I thrashed about with my hands, first grasping at the sheets and pillow beneath me, then tweaking and tugging on the rock-hard pebbles of my nipples, and finally clutching Len's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises (which I only found out afterwards). Every thrust was setting off firecrackers in my body. It took all my effort to pull myself together long enough to say, "Don't... stop..."

"You like it?" Len asked, with what sounded like a hint of smugness in his voice.

" _YES! Love it! Love_ _YOU!_ " I screamed. "I'm close! So fucking close! Don't - d-don't stop!"

"Are you gonna cum?" he said. Oh, it was more than a hint now - his voice was oozing self-satisfaction. "Gonna cum for me?"

"Yeah," I whimpered. "Want you to - agh - to cum too... please, Len-"

"You first," he said, and bent down to kiss my neck, still forcefully ramming his cock into me. "Please, Rin," he husked in my ear. One of his hands groped at my breast, toying briefly with my nipple... then snaked down my body to the place where we were connected and commenced stroking the swollen, sensitive nub of my clit.

That pulled my trigger. I sensed my climax coming on like a freight train; before it hit, I had just enough time to gasp out: "Oh fuck - Len - love you, love you, love youuuuu ** _aaaagh!"_** My whole body seized up, then began to heave beneath him in huge jolts of ecstasy. Earthquakes of unimaginable euphoria burst out of my pussy and rolled relentlessly through my body, overwhelming my brain with delight. My hips writhed helplessly against his; my pussy gushed girl-honey all over his crotch; my inner muscles shivered and convulsed greedily around his cock.

My eyes stopped rolling back in my head long enough to see a grimace of what looked like pain come over Len's face, his teeth gritted and his eyes screwed tightly shut. "Can't stop!" he choked out; his hips were no longer moving in a steady rhythm but jerking unpredictably. "Rin - I'm gonna - ohshitohshitohSHIT!" He pulled out of me, almost violently, and let out a cry of agonized pleasure as his own orgasm struck. His hands grabbed my raised ankles; his head was thrown back toward the ceiling; his hips shook and spasmed as though a current was running through them; his cock throbbed deliriously, firing jets of the hot white stuff all over my body and the bedsheets.

It was a strangely disappointing moment; my orgasm was only just fading away, but all of a sudden I was overcome with a strange sense of loneliness - my embrace no longer holding my love, my pussy clasping and squeezing down on nothing. "Why..." I said weakly. "Why'd you go and do that, Len?"

He replied in a voice equally thin and exhausted. "Didn't want... to take any chances - Mmph!" An aftershock shuddered through him; his cock jumped and another droplet of cum oozed out of the tip.

"Chances?"

"Well, you know." He shrugged his shoulders limply. "You getting pregnant."

I put a hand to my forehead. "Oh, you fucking dork. Why didn't you say so before?"

"I thought you already knew. I'm sorry I-"

"I'm on a _safe day_ , silly. My period finished up two days ago. I've got about a week before we have to start worrying about that."

Len's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Really. I read up about it on the Internet. Whole bunch of different places, just to make sure they all knew what they were talking about." I smiled over at him, as sultry as I could manage in my disheveled condition. "So yeah. No need to be careful, at least not this weekend... I said I wanted _all_ of you, Spice - and I _will_ get it, one way or another. Every last drop."

"It's yours, Sugar," he responded. He was smiling back now, a broad sunny smile that made my heart sing. "It's all yours. But first we've got to get you cleaned up."

* * *

I felt very self-conscious, dashing down the hall to my room to retrieve my bath towel while wearing nothing but my hair decorations and my socks. Coming back, however, I saw my brother step out of his room completely nude, his washcloth and towel slung over his shoulder, and swagger across to the bathroom as if it was nothing.

I brought it up as we were scrubbing each other in the shower. "So," I said, running the soapy washcloth down his back. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Going around without clothes, I mean. The hallway's got that big window down at the end..."

"Yeah, but I'll take my chances - who's gonna see?" He held the showerhead over his back, washing the suds off. "Besides, I've kinda always wanted to be able to walk around the house naked."

"Oh, really?" I said. "Is _that_ what you've been thinking of, now that we've got the place to ourselves?"

"Yeah," he said. "Sort of."

We didn't say any more about it at the moment - the truth is we were too busy kissing (and petting) to do any real talking. After a while, though, the bathroom began to get uncomfortable; we'd sat in the bath far longer than necessary, and the water had lost most of its warmth. We clambered out of the tub and pulled the plug. As the water gurgled down the drain, we set to toweling ourselves off... but when we'd finished, Len cinched the towel around his waist and said, "Wait here."

He hurried out of the bathroom, and I heard a great clattering noise from the hall for a minute or so; he ran past the door and down the stairs, and more sounds came from below. I laughed when I figured it out - he was rushing through all the rooms, pulling every shade and closing every blind or shutter in the place.

He came back up to the bathroom, tore off his towel and threw it haphazardly onto the rack. He stood grinning at me, hands on hips, his half-erect cock bobbing excitedly in front of him. "C'mon," he said, and gestured with a tilt of his head toward the door. "I want to go through this whole house with you."

Now I laughed. "Why? What for?"

"Just to say we _did_ it. It can be our little secret. I guarantee you nobody's going to come home, look around their room and think, 'Wow, Rin and Len came in here naked.'"

"Good grief, you're a little pervert," I said, still giggling as I hung my towel neatly up to dry; I turned, reached out and took his hand. "So am I. Let's go."

As it turned out, we didn't just walk through every room of the house naked; we _made out_ in every room of the house naked. Neither of us was expecting the experience to be so stimulating, but when we entered the first room on our tour - it was Meiko and Kaito's bedroom - something just simultaneously came over us, and we decided to up the stakes. We kissed in their room, we kissed in Luka's room, we kissed in Miku-nee's room (the only one I felt slightly guilty about), and then we went downstairs and started working our way through the rooms there. We got a little daring in the entryway; Len put me right up against the front door and held me there while he kissed me. I don't know exactly why I found it exhilarating, but knowing there was nothing between us and the outside world but one single door made me ache for him in my deepest places.

Our whirlwind tour of the house ended in the kitchen. We'd enjoyed strutting proudly around the place, showing ourselves off to each other, but we were both starting to feel a little chill; it wasn't exactly the best time of year to be running around unclad, even indoors (we might have to put away the table in the living room soon and bring out the kotatsu). I put some water on to heat up while Len got out two large cups and a box of hot chocolate powder. Just for the heck of it, we kissed a little more while we waited for the hot water, and I made a point of rubbing my bare body sinuously against his. He responded by letting his hands wander, gently and dreamily, all over me.

We took the finished cocoa out to the living room and sat drinking it on a blanket thrown over the couch. Len had left the TV on, and we were staring at it but not really watching it. I don't recall what it was - some kind of sports documentary or something - but as soon as he could be sure his cocoa had cooled off enough, Len downed the rest of the mug in one massive slug. Setting the empty mug on the table, he picked up the remote and turned to me. "You want me to change it?"

"Turn it off," I said, putting my own half-finished cup aside. "I've got better things to do." I crawled into his lap and looked demurely up at him. "Like you, for instance."

He immediately shut the TV off and dropped the remote. I put a hand behind his head and pulled him down for another kiss; he pulled me up and supported me with one arm. (The inside of his mouth, I noticed, still tasted like chocolate.) Our lips parted, and I whispered to him: "Lie back, Spice."

As I got up, Len eased back on the couch cushions. I stood in front of him and stretched a bit, enjoying the way his captivated eyes roamed over my body. A faint flush was creeping over his face, and his cock was standing almost straight up; he looked as ready as I felt. "Time for round two?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied, climbing up on the cushion and kneeling with my legs just outside of his. I cupped his chin in my hands. "You kind of wore yourself out last time. This time, just lay back and let me do the work."

"If you insist," he said drily, but he gave me an incredibly sweet look as he said it.

"I do insist," I said, and reached down to grab his cock. "I'm gonna take a _ride_ on this." I liked the way he winced and hissed breath through his clenched teeth when I touched him.

Slowly, I lowered myself toward his lap, guiding his hardness with my hand until I landed right on the point of it. For a split second my head swam, ecstatic at feeling him there again. I was sure enough that I was wet enough to take him, but I took it slow all the same, sliding down his shaft without hurry until I felt the whole length of it sheathed inside me. Len's head was laid back on the cushions, an enraptured look on his face, his eyes closed; I tapped him lightly on the nose and his eyes fluttered open. "Don't zone out on me," I told him. "I want you to watch this."

And I put on a _performance_. I gave him an eyeful of everything I could think of - arching my back, tossing my hair, fondling my breasts, then letting them bounce freely, cooing and laughing in delight, twisting and grinding my hips every which way as I shamelessly rode his cock. Up and down, back and forth, side to side - I went totally three-dimensional on him, at the same time rhythmically squeezing my pussy muscles, trying to coax the semen out of his defenseless dick. He _did_ try to watch me, but he was panting like a steam engine and his eyes weren't completely steady; they would roll back in his head and he would give out a helpless moan every time I did something he liked.

At last, I sensed him beginning to tremble under me. He put two unsteady hands on my waist, looked at me under half-lidded eyes, and gasped out: "Sugar, I can't take it - I'm gonna cum."

I smiled, feeling a drop of sweat leave a trail down the side of my face. "You are?"

"Yeah, God yeah," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard..." His hips began to buck up into mine.

"Give me all of it," I commanded, driving myself down on him, fucking him mercilessly. "You promised, right? You - _ahh_ \- you said it was all mine! I want it! _Give it to your sister!_ "

"Yes!" he shouted. His fingers dug into me. "Take it! Rin! Aagh! Fuck! I'm gonna- _**aaahhh!**_ " He threw his head back and screamed with pleasure; his cock surged within me and erupted like a volcano, firing blast after blast of searingly hot liquid bliss into my pussy's innermost depths.

The second I felt him explode inside me, I came so hard I saw stars. It was the most electrifying and exquisite sensation of all, feeling my brother fill me with his cum. In an instant, I went from confident, dominant seductress to delirious, wailing mess, my fingers leaving more bruises on his shoulders, my hips shuddering, my pussy hungrily milking his cock for more. " _Yes!_ " I screamed, unable to scream anything else. " _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes oh fuck **YES, LEN!**_ " I collapsed on top of him, holding his head to my chest as I rode out my orgasm.

"Love you," Len panted, almost breathless; he was repeating it like a mantra as his arms folded around my back. "Love you - _hahh_ \- love you, Rin - _huh_ \- love you..."

"Love you too," I replied, in pretty much the unsteadiest and most exhausted voice ever to come out of my mouth. "Love you, Len... fffuck." All of my limbs were as trembly and weak as my voice; my legs felt especially tired and achy. _If I wasn't a dancer,_ I thought, _I'd be aching even worse._

We just lay there on the couch for a few minutes until we could get our breath back, still joined at the hips. I almost didn't want it to end; I wanted to stay connected to Len as long as possible. Gradually, though, his hard-on faded away, and not even the tightest grip I could summon up from my muscles (not very tight, at the moment) could prevent his penis from dropping limply out of me.

I felt some of his cum drizzle out of me with nothing to hold it inside; raising myself, I looked down and saw that some of it had landed on him and some on... "Aw, dammit," I mumbled, "the blanket."

"S'okay," Len mumbled back. "I figure we're gonna be doing a lot of laundry on Sunday." He summoned up enough energy to laugh. "We're gonna be making a lot of messes between now and then."

I fell on him again and gave a tired little laugh. "Looking forward to it."

And Friday night was not yet over. I finished my cold cocoa and took the cups to the kitchen sink, and we popped open another bottle of tea from the fridge to rehydrate ourselves. I said I was starting to feel the chill, and asked Len whether he'd mind terribly if I went and put some clothes on; he shrugged it off with an "Ehh, whatever," and I hurried up to my room. I don't know what he was expecting, but he almost dropped the tea when I came singing and dancing down the stairs wearing nothing but my hair band, a clean pair of loose socks, and a smile; it was less than two minutes before he bent me over the dining room table and took me from behind. Doing it doggystyle allowed him to rub against me in all the right places, but it just wasn't as satisfying when I had to twist myself around like a contortionist in order to kiss him. He wound up cumming before I could, and was all apologies afterward - he looked so flustered and ashamed that I just had to forgive him.

As we wiped down the table, I tactfully suggested that we confine the rest of our mess-making for the evening to the upstairs rooms. Len said that sounded like a good idea, and we retreated to my bedroom. We wound up doing it again there - this time with him sitting on my floor and me sitting in his lap facing him. The most overpowering and lustful of our urges were behind us now, and we could afford to take it a bit slower, not fucking like animals but just _loving_ each other, pleasing each other. I loved being able to wrap my arms and legs around his back and hug his gorgeous body tightly to mine, and to cover his face and neck with kisses as our hips rocked and rolled together.

I don't know exactly how long we kept that up; I was lost in a sea of pleasure, letting Len softly coax me right up to the heights of ecstasy. My orgasms, when they came, weren't like fireworks anymore - they were like a slowly smoldering fire being stoked back to life, roaring up and burning, burning, _burning_ , dying down only gradually. Or like waves, slowly washing up on shore out of that lazy sea. I think it was the same for Len, too; his movements were passionate but gentle, his half-open eyes glimmered with embers of joy and desire, and when he spilled himself into me he would give one sharp little gasp, followed by a soft blissful laugh against my neck. He didn't pull out, either - after he came he would stay inside me, happy just to feel me around him, until he was up and ready to go again; I'd encourage him with a slow easy grind of my hips, giving his cock a few enticing little squeezes with my pelvic muscles. I wasn't exactly keeping track, but I think he came inside me four times before we finished (I was up to six or seven).

I remember seeing my brother's eyes fluttering open as my mind emerged from the blissful haze; he showed me a tired but hopelessly happy smile before his attention drifted off to the side. "Holy shit," he mumbled breathlessly. "Rin."

"Mm?"

He gestured with his head. "Look at the time."

I turned my own gaze on the bedside table, where my alarm clock was reading... "9:58," I said. "That can't be right."

"Guess we _really_ lost track of time," said Len. "God... I'm freaking exhausted. Didn't realize how much until I saw that." With a grunt of effort, he pulled back and began to slide his dick out of me; it was beginning to occur to me how tired I was myself (but a pleasant kind of tired) when I felt something that made me freeze up in panic - his cum beginning to drip out of my pussy. _He left four shots' worth of it up in there,_ I realized. "Oh, crap," I groaned, clapping a hand over my crotch. "Len, get me a tissue!"

"Huh? Why - _oh_. Right." Len lunged for the tissue box and handed me three tissues. I wadded them all together and stuffed them between my legs, stood up, stammered "Be right back," and hurried off to the bathroom.

While I was taking care of matters in there, I heard Len moving about downstairs, shutting off the lights and double-checking the locks on the doors. As I left the bathroom, he came up the stairs, still casually nude as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His dick wasn't standing up this time, though; we were both too tired to still be horny. He yawned and fixed me with a bashful grin. "So... Your room or mine?"

"Mine," I said, crossing the hall to my door. "My sheets are still clean."

I flung the bed covers aside, took off my hair band, and dropped it on the nightstand next to the clock. I lay down, wedging my legs under the sheets, then looked up at Len. "Well? Wanna get comfortable?"

"Sure," he replied, and slid into the bed next to me. We pulled the covers up to our necks and snuggled in close together. Sex was the last thing on our minds; at least I know I wasn't thinking about it. All I wanted was to cuddle with my wonderful brother, to hug him and feel his body heat against mine. He held me close and I held him, keeping each other warm, and my soul sang for joy.

We were growing drowsy, but he had enough strength to lean in and plant a kiss, a very chaste one, on my lips. "Love you, Sugar," he whispered happily.

"Love you, Spice," I whispered back, and we fell asleep smiling.

* * *

And hours later, here we are in the same bed, making love again. We're going slow; neither of us even cares about our next orgasm. Honestly, cumming would just spoil it - all we want is the feeling of being joined together, moving together, softly loving each other with our bodies. Len's sleepy sea-blue eyes are filled with adoration, an adoration I hope my own eyes are reflecting back to him. Our hands are unhurriedly caressing up and down each other's backs. Our kisses are long, deep, and gentle; our passion isn't raging, but smoldering comfortably like a low fire. We're an island of tranquil warmth in a cold room.

The quiet drumming of the rain outside can't distract me. It's as if there's nothing in the universe except me and my beautiful brother; nothing seems real to me except his deep hypnotic eyes, his infectious smile, the heat of his body, the dainty touch of his hands, the thump of his heartbeat as his chest presses against mine, the lazy working of his hips, the delicate way his perfect cock teases and tantalizes every inch of me as he languidly plunges it in and out of my tight, welcoming pussy.

I suppose that, sooner or later, we will cum after all, and then we'll have to decide what to do next. We have all the weekend ahead of us yet, and I know we'll find plenty of new ways to tease and please each other. Maybe we'll do our first sixty-nine - that was something we forgot to try last night. Maybe I'll tie Len up, or have Len tie me up; I hear some girls like it, and it sounds like just the sort of kinky stuff we could get into. Maybe we'll just lounge around the house naked all day, simply because we can, and make love whenever and wherever we feel like it.

But right now, I think what I want most of all is for us to doze off together, just like this. To fall back asleep, still deliciously connected, and laze away another quiet hour or two of this peaceful Saturday morning... Just me and my brother. My twin, my mirror image. My forbidden love, my fellow breaker of taboos, the Spice to my Sugar. The only boy in the world for me. My life, my soul, my heart's one true desire.

My lovely, lovely Len.


End file.
